


Killing spree

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blood, Cruelty, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor has to be the bait during a mission and he's never been happier about it.





	Killing spree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: conflict

Victor had been sent on what would have been a suicide mission for any normal person. But he wasn't a normal person, he was a mutant with healing factor, heightened senses and feral instinct. Oh and let's not forget his claws.

He had been thrilled at the idea of that mission, especially since it wasn't supposed to be stealthy; he could finally show the world what he was capable of.

He was tasked with disrupting a key enemy base while Logan had to sneak inside and retrieve crucial information before blowing it up. Creed had never been happier to be the bait.

While his teammate hid and looked for an easy way to get inside unnoticed, Victor walked straight up to the entrance.

The guards immediately pointed their rifles towards him, ordering him to stop and walk away.

Victor grinned in amusement.

-I think I'll get inside.- he replied.

The men shot at him, hitting him in the chest and making him double up with a painful groan.

-That hurt a bit.- he complained.

He straightened up, the bullets falling on the ground in front of his feet as he healed. He grinned in amusement at the horrified expression on the guards' faces.

Then he leaped towards them.

He grabbed their heads and crashed them together, killing them instantly despite the fact that they were wearing helmets.

He felt the rush of adrenaline from both pain and the kill spread through him. He walked past the fence, marching towards the building surrounded by guards.

When they saw him they rang the alarm, then they attacked.

Victor couldn't hope for anything else.

He kept walking despite being repeatedly shot at, barely groaning in annoyance.

He unsheathed his claws.

He could smell the men's panic and fear, he could see their terrified expressions, he could hear their desperate calls for backup. There were only two of his senses that weren't satisfied yet: touch and taste.

He jumped on the closest soldier, who screamed in pain as his face and chest were slashed open. Victor buried his claws deep into the man's thorax, cutting his lungs and heart open.

When he let go of him, his victim fell lifeless on the ground. He grinned and licked the blood off his hands.

Now even touch and taste were good.

There was a moment of shocked silence before the other soldiers resumed their attacks.

Victor barely faltered after every hit he took, his bloodlust too strong to be stopped so easily.

He slashed throats, he ripped limbs off, he disfigured.

His victims shouted and begged and cried, but the mutant had no mercy of them.

He was getting covered in blood, mainly theirs than his, and bodies were piling at his feet as he wounded and crippled and killed.

His amber eyes were ablaze with excitement, his mouth was open in a wide evil grin, all of his figure was the embodiment of cruelty.

More and more soldiers were going against him only to face a painful death.

Victor went more animalistic the more he spilled blood; he started to bite whole pieces of meat off the men he caught, eating them and drinking their blood.

He was mercilessly slaughtering man after man, getting excited by their screams of pain and terror, by the blood covering him and dripping on the ground, by the power he had over them. He felt like a beastly god, spreading bloodshed and death on Earth.

The soldiers had almost stopped attacking him, running away rather than facing him and dying.

Victor was about to run over them, but he was stopped by Logan.

The shorter man was running out of the building and he stopped at the sight of Creed standing tall on top of that carnage. He felt a shiver running up his spine, but he couldn't tell if it was horror or arousal.

-Let's go, it's about to blow up!- he shouted to him.

Victor seemed to snap out of his blood thirst, following Logan back to the place where they would be retrieved. He wasn't happy about it, he could've killed way more men, but he had no choice since he wasn't looking forward to blowing up.

At least he had had the chance to unleash his instincts and go on a killing spree. Besides, having the runt run in front of him meant he could look at his ass. It had been a satisfying mission after all, he couldn't wait to be alone with Logan to unleash something else...


End file.
